fantasy_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Demonology
A Lexica in fieri Asazoh Feuergeist Demon, Daemon, Daimon “Often misunderstood as a being of evil in modern translations and written word, the origin of the name “demon” held no negative association and instead referred to a spirit or divine power. In many religions, a demon is considered a harmful entity that forcefully took control over an object, an animal or an individual and it requires an exorcism to get rid of it. Furthermore, it is said that a demon can be conjured, controlled, banished or magically entrapped.” ~ Asazoh Feuergeist Anti-Demon Within the world of balance, there always is a counterweight. An Anti-Demon, still a demon by itself, is one of the biggest threats to most common demons. One could compare it to a Dhampir, existing to fight Vampires. As of now, Anti-Demons are recorded to have human or part-human origins. Cambion A cambion is most often depicted as the offspring of an incubus or succubus or demon of any kind, and a human. Deadly Sins The seven deadly sins are at times considered demons with their specific names and definitions. The sins are the following: * Pride * Greed * Lust * Envy * Gluttony * Wrath * Sloth Dhampir A Dhampir (sometimes spelled dhampyre, dhamphir, or dhampyr) is a creature that is the result of a union between a vampire and a human. Drude A Drude (pl- Druden) is a kind of malevolent nocturnal spirit (kobold or hag) associated with nightmares. Druden were said to participate in the Wild Hunt. Familiar Familiar spirits, or “animal guides”, were believed to be supernatural entities that would assist witches and cunning folk in their practice of magic. Incubus and Succubus With Incubus being the male definition and Succubus the female counterpart, these demons are known to lure their victims into sexual activity for either reproduction or nourishment from the life energy of the victim. Mischief Demon Creating annoying or even harmful tricks is the domain of a mischief demon. Only rarely would this lead to death, as their main goal is to scare and pester their victims. However, there are very few reports of cases with serious injuries and loss. Obsession Demon Usually, an obsession demon would decide to live within or near a specific place or object, controlling it and abusing it for its personal goals. These can range from harming victims to just wanting to be able to exist in hiding and peace. In rare cases, they would be attached to another individual or entity. Obsession demons are not necessarily harmful and every case is different. Possession Demon More vicious than an obsession demon, a possession demon would take over the body and mind of its victim. It is not unusual for victims to take physical and mental harm. Stronger possession demons feast of the souls of their victims and even use their controlled body to hunt for additional souls to consume. Spectra Spectra or specters are commonly misclassified as demons, or entities of demonic nature, when in fact, they are the restless souls of the dead, remaining in the realm of the living for different reasons. Vampire Vampires are beings feeding of the vital force of the living, similar to Incubus or Succubus, though the most common belief has vampires feeding off blood. They are rumored to be undead, demonic, of a cursed lineage or even the next step of evolution. Wendigo A demonic spirit that is known for its cannibalism, curses, and possessions. rooting in its everlasting hunger. Wendigos are creatures who hunt and consume humanoid species. Their hearts are of ice and their cold, icy skin hard as steel. Werewolf Youkai Youkai is a term mostly associated with far eastern demons and ghosts. There are plenty of sub-categories, from vampires and fairies to oni and mischief-demons. Most Youkai, however, are considered to be neutral or good spirits. Category:Demonic Category:Species Category:Lexica Category:Asazoh Feuergeist Category:Demonology